Just An Alliance
by BlackPetals23
Summary: "We give you supplies, as you give us people." No one spoke, no one moved...that's when all chaos broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

**-First off, I know I'm making a lot of stories, but I promise to finish them all before I leave. I can't stand to leave a story unfinished.**

**-Sega owns the Sonic characters.**

**-This is not Earth, but it's like when the Spaniards came, along with the Dutch, French and others and they called the Americas, the New World. But this is basically Mobius, and since I don't know a whole lot about it, please no mean comments. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**-And yes, I'm making up this odd language as I go along. So…NO mean comments please!**

**Chapter One:**

The short, green grass felt softer than the rocky trail she had walked ran on just moments ago until she had raced passed the big oak tree with the birch trees around it, and by the time she passed the small waterfall that led into a little stream, she was sure her feet had dirt and little rocks clinging to them. As it was her normal route, she had gotten used to it, but today she had to hurry. The chief was speaking of new people in the land and she wanted to be the first one there to hear about it, in the front row of nearly twenty, filled with nearly thirty people in each row, so nearly six hundred people in her tribe.

The short brown clothe around her legs, as her mother called it, a skirt, though since her mother was raised in a Spanish family, it came out more as _shkirt, _was flowing a bit upward, she put her hands down near it, showing her same type of cloth around her chest, going from her stomach to the top of her chest, her mother pronounced the top as_ teop. _Her mother had tried hard to learn English and the tribe's language, but it really was no use. Her mother, Alicia, was one of the _Cherias, _meaning in their language, _'a mother.' _Sure most of their language was odd, but mainly they used English since the new people came to the land, calling this land that she had lived on for twenty-one years now, the New World.

She didn't get the meaning much, but she didn't care. The people left them alone once their chief made an alliance with them, though no one but the chief knew what it was, and the other people of course. She wondered if today had anything to do with it, whether he was gonna tell them about the alliance and what they would have to do, or just new news about the hunting party and the route of the deer this year.

The chief was a brown mouse with darker brown eyes, he was near his late forties and had three children; Julia, Henni, and Ice. Julia was the oldest, she was nearly twenty-three now and was a light brown mouse with her father's eyes. Henni was a nineteen year old with dark brown fur and her father's eyes. Ice was eighteen, he had his mother's fur, white, and his father's eyes, since brown dominated blue eyes, which their mother had.

Her pink quills snagged in tree branches as she ran, she ignored it and kept running. She came around the bend, through the trees and on the dirt trail. She ducked as two hedgehogs carried a log through the wide path. Going under, she kept running, looking back to the two men who waved at her, or tried to.

She waved back and then looked forward, heading into a path between willow trees. Walking now, she spread her arms wide enough to reach one willow tree, letting her fingers go through the long leaves. She smiled and looked up, the morning sun was beaming already, ready for a nice day of children playing around camp and women making clothing out of the elk skin the men would hunt during the day. She walked through the trees, stopping to look at the center of the tribe's huge camp.

The huge rock cave that the chief lived in was on the left, having a rock stand out so his small voice would become loud enough for everyone to hear. She looked to the right; a few hut-type houses were filled food and clothing for the people around the tribe that needed it.

Little kids came out running around their mother as they had their bows, pretending to throw fake arrows at them, which was just thin air. She smiled and walked through, back onto the grass as her bare feet felt scratched and dirty. She looked to her left again; older bats and hedgehogs were grabbing the remaining logs to start building little houses for the people. The women that walked past them with their children, smiled and waved at the men.

She smiled at the group, '_We don't know all of us in the tribe….yet we care for everyone at the same time.'_

She walked on, heading towards a familiar hut, filled with seashells, or as some people called them, _trecarras. _She didn't quite know all their language since she was born and raised learning English. But she did know that word, since her brother, Jamieson, was the worker here, or a _henghria. _She walked in through the busted door, and looked at the twenty-three year old, "Jamie?" she asked the red hedgehog with green eyes like their father.

Jamie looked up and smiled warmly at his sister, "Amy," he nodded as she took a seat on the floor with the furry wolf skin, "What do you need?" he asked.

Amy shrugged, "I was just coming to be early for the chief's meeting with the tribe."

Jamie chuckled, "But that's not until noon, a couple hours from now."

Amy shrugged again, "I like being the first."

Jamie smiled at his sister, "But one thing you never be first in, is being older, and," he looked outside, "Being the first to the river!" he shot up and raced outside as she yelled after him, soon following him.

The two raced further away from the trail she had taken, and further away from the center of the camp, towards the south.

The river was smooth in the mornings and evenings and Amy liked that. As her brother beat her by a second, he walked in the water, towards the small canoe built for two. He smiled as she walked in, "I win."

She rolled her eyes, "We shouldn't act so childish."

Jamie helped her up in the boat since he knew she didn't like doing it alone, it moved too much for her, "Then why do you join me?" he got in, "With the childish games?"

She sighed, "Nothing better to do."

"Exactly," he rowed with the oar, towards the lake and out of the river.

~~.~~

"So like this?" she asked, holding the net.

"No," Jamie took it out of her hands, placing it right, he put the net back in her hands, "Sideways, catches for more than just fish."

"No one cares about seashells, Jamie," Amy said as he threw it out into the lake after taking it out of her hands once again.

"That might be true, but the new people loved them," Jamie told her as they sat in the canoe.

Amy clasped her hands, "What kind of alliance do you think the chief promised?"

Jamie shrugged, not noting that she blurted it out, "Something huge apparently, since Drak knows about it and wouldn't speak for the whole week."

Drak was Jamie's friend; he was a brown hedgehog with blue eyes, light blue eyes. Amy nodded, "And that never happens…"

Jamie shrugged again, "I doubt it's anything too serious."

Amy sighed, "Let's hope so, even father was worried about it last night."

Jamie turned to see her, "You went to see them?"

"I know you told me it was too dangerous of a walk, but nothing jumped out and mauled me," Amy said.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "That's not funny."

Amy smirked, "Yes it was."

She leaned back a bit as he turned forward. The two were silent for quite a while, "What do you think it is though? It can't just be trade, he would've told us by now, and Drak wouldn't be quiet."

Jamie sighed, "I don't know Amy, maybe it's sharing the land."

"Drak wouldn't care."

"Why so much about Drak?" Jamie asked.

Amy shrugged, "You have to look at the facts Jamie, things like that don't just happen for a simple reason."

Jamie didn't want to admit it, but his sister was right. Drak never shut up, it took time for Jamie to block out everything the hedgehog said to him. Being Drak was kinda a good thing, you were popular since you knew everyone, and he had three sisters while Jamie only had Amy for a sibling. His sisters were near the ages of eighteen to twenty-four. Drak was twenty-two, and knew a lot already, remembering almost everything the first time it would be taught to him. Jamie had kept him around because he was loyal and a great friend.

They were silent once again. Amy tapped her fingers on the boat, looking out around the lake. The birds hovered over the water as they peered through the darkness, searching for fish or anything to eat. The water snake was at the bank, hiding under the reeds. The people on the far side, walking through the trees in a huge number, wore armor and rode animals.

Amy sat up in the boat, "Jamie!"

Jamie sat up and looked at her, "What?" he almost hissed.

Amy knew he was probably sleeping, but this was important, "People!" she pointed.

Jamie looked and his eyes widened, "They're here early," he started to pull the net out of the deep water.

Amy looked from him to the people, "What do you mean they're here early? Who knew they were coming? Who are they?"

Jamie pulled the net in, ignoring the fish already caught as he started rowing back to the land, "You never saw the new people really, that's them, the alliance they made, I guess, is something they need, or want really badly."

Amy looked back at the people. The one in front was a black bat with blue eyes; he had to be in his late forties. He rode the brown animal while the ones behind him were ridden by bats and hedgehogs, and a few foxes, all with armor on them.

"Do you think they're here for war?" she asked, staring at the people.

"If we don't agree to whatever they have planned," she heard.

Amy clenched her jaw as she saw the people walking on their feet look over at them, pointing. The leader stopped and smiled warmly at the pink hedgehog. Amy gasped, "He saw me…"

"We have to get back," Jamie muttered to himself as he rowed faster, his strong arms letting the canoe ride against the water smoothly.

The boat hit land and Jamie jumped out, tying the canoe onto the stick poking out of the ground. He quickly grabbed Amy, pulling her up and out of the water, onto the land, "Come on!" he raced back to the center of the camp, away from the lake and away from the people.

~~~~.~~~~

"They're what?" the chief asked to Jamie.

"They're coming, along the lake, the trail past the orchard and fruit fields," Jamie told him.

As the chief was about to say something horns were blown. He looked up as he stood on the rock, "They're in the camp…."

Jamie turned and watched as the leader on the animal walked towards them. A few feet away from them, the bat got off, accompanied with a cat, he was red with orange mixed in some spots and he had blue eyes. An echidna that was red and had purple eyes followed behind them.

The bat looked around, "I see we're welcomed," he looked at the people staring at the ones that came into their camp.

More and more tribe members came, he mothers, the men, the children. Amy looked back to the leader, "Greetings," she stepped forward.

He smiled as did the cat and echidna, "Greetings to you as well young lady," the cat said, "Your name?"

"Amelia Rose," she said, "But please; call me Amy."

They nodded a bit, "I am Kane," the bat said.

"Tommy, though most call me Tom," the cat said.

The echidna let his hand rest on his belt that held something that looked like it was made of a new thing Amy heard of; steel.

"Bannon," the echidna smiled warmly at her and then nodded to her brother, "You are?"

"Jamieson Rose, Jamie for short," Amy was sure he was about to fidget soon, he didn't do well with new people, "Her brother," he nodded towards Amy soon after introducing himself.

The bat, Kane, nodded, "We hope to see you soon," he whispered to them as he walked up with the other two, up onto the rock as the chief stood beside them, a few feet away though.

"Hello," Kane said, "I am Kane the Bat, as you can see," he pointed to himself as his black wings spread out.

"These here," he motioned to his companions, "are Tom the Cat and Bannon the Echidna," he pointed to each one.

"And we have come here, from a disease on our land, spreading and killing lives just like yours," he looked among the huge crowd now.

Amy was sure everyone was there now as he continued, "When we found your village here, we did not want to harm you, but an idea struck our minds that made us take the option, instead of dying on our land. Our army, the rest of it anyways, came by sea, and landed here, we quickly found this village again, searching for others along the way."

Amy watched the bat speak as he started to pace a bit, "We spoke to your chief that cold day, and we made a trade," the bat said, looking to her, "A trade, that we would give you supplies from our advancement in the life," he paused and sighed a bit, "Many men were killed in this disease, many more women and children were killed though, and so," he stopped, in the middle of the rock as everything became silent, "We give you supplies, as you give us people."

No one spoke, no one moved. Amy was sure no one was breathing either; she wasn't as she held in her breath.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sega owns the Sonic characters.**

**-And yes, I'm making up this odd language as I go along. So…NO mean comments please!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Two:**

"_Amelia!"_

"_Amy!"_

"_My daughter, give her back!"_

_The screaming of her parents and her brother were heard. Parents fighting against the new people, loved ones fighting for their lives as the new people went from option one, to option two; take the people by force._

_Amy was half unconscious as she was lifted over the back of a soldier. She lost her parents in the crowd; her brother was being dragged behind her. He gave up shouting and stared at his sister. Her bottom lip had blood dripping on it and onto the dirt. She was thrown over the animal that they rode as was her brother on a different one. _

_A hedgehog got on, putting her forward as her eyesight was blocked from a spot of black. She couldn't hear anymore, her mind was elsewhere and she was totally out of it. She stared at the people, some on the ground, dead, others still fighting as the ones her age were taken._

_She only remembered the animal bouncing up and down from the terrain and thinking she was gonna fall off, until she blacked out, into darkness._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A hand went to her forehead. She moaned and fluttered her eyes open; she sat up a bit and looked around. Gasping, she sat up straight, where was she?

The room was nothing like she ever saw before. Walls made of something and painted with a dark red color went up and around, making a shape for the room. She looked down at the floor, red carpet, dark. The bed wasn't like her usual bed. It was more comfy, softer, and higher up, a black fabric was placed over her as she still wore her clothes.

She looked up; the bed had a cover thing over it. It was dark wooded and the legs of it were long, getting shorter as they held the bed up, under her.

She looked to her left and almost screamed. Someone was in the room with her; someone was watching her while she looked around. The rabbit smiled, "Good morning…" she whispered to tired hedgehog.

Amy blinked, "Good morning…"

The rabbit smiled, "I'm Cream the Rabbit, your caretaker."

"Caretaker?" Amy asked.

Cream smiled warmly, "When you get sick, I care for you, if you are ever hurt, I take care of you."

The girl had to be nearly nineteen, "Oh," was all Amy could say.

Cream smiled anyways, "They are waiting for you downstairs," she started to walk away, "Your dress is on the chair and you might want to clean up a bit," she opened the dark wooded door, leaving Amy to look around the room.

After several minutes of refreshing her mind, Amy bit her lip to keep from crying. She got up and walked to the dress. It was dark red, whoever this person was, they sure loved red. She picked up the dress and looked around, a door was opened, practically welcoming her into the small room to be alone.

Amy got in and looked around. The different things around her were just overwhelming to her. She didn't know what to do, so she just turned the small knob on the sink, though she didn't know what it was and water came out. She washed her face and looked into the mirror, wondering if it was some odd magic thing.

She touched it, but all her fingers met were a cold surface of glass. She sighed and looked at the soft fabric, touching it; she wiped her face, getting dry. Last, she looked at the dress and with some difficulty, she put it on.

Coming out of the bathroom, she wore the red dress that went to her knees. She had more difficulty tying the strings that went up to her chest and were above a black fabric showing near her chest in a triangular shape than she did putting the dress on. The red sleeves were elbow length and the shoes she were given were flat shoes. Not her moccasins that she would ever see again, just flat, red, shiny shoes.

She placed her feet in them and walked out of the room. She opened the door and was faced with a purple cat opening the door across the hall. The cat smiled at her, "Hello."

Amy nodded shyly, "Hi."

"I'm Blaze," the cat looped their arms together, "Come on, you'll love them."

"Who?"

Blaze looked at her, "Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Shadow."

Amy hinted the blush at the Silver name, "Cream?"

Blaze nodded, "You met her already."

"I'm Amy," Amy said.

Blaze smiled at her, "I know."

~~~~.~~~~

"I'm Knuckles, the biggest, the bravest and," the female bat mocked the red echidna who sat on the couch, "the dumbest."

Knuckles stood, shoeing his wife-to-be to sit on the couch, "Enough from you."

Sonic laughed, "She does your voice right, but she got your personality on the dot!"

Silver busted out laughing as he sat beside Sonic. Sonic looked at Shadow who sat silently on the one person couch, "You okay? Well, of course, you're being normal."

Knuckles smirked, "He's just nervous."

Shadow glared, "Why would I need to be nervous?"

Tails shrugged, "Sonic probably is too."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Please, ever since I threw her on the bed, she slept like a baby."

Cream smiled slightly, "She isn't awake still," she looked to Sonic, "Maybe you hurt her head."

Sonic sighed, "Mom would kill me."

Sonia laughed, "I bet."

He glared at her, "Who invited you to hang out with us anyways?"

Sonia shrugged, "Manic."

Sonic glared at his brother, "Who invited you?"

Manic shrugged, "Mom told me."

Sonic sighed, "Figures…"

Tails chuckled, "Relax, Sonic, it's not the end of the world just because your siblings are here with you."

Rouge smiled as Sonic glared at the kitsune, "We must all be nice to the new girls."

Silver looked at her as if she were crazy, "You feelin' okay Rouge? I mean, you're nice for once."

Sonic blinked and a shoe was thrown across the room, hitting the silver hedgehog in the head. Sonic laughed, "Sucker!" as the other shoe hit him.

Rouge folded her arms, "I'm serious! These girls are unfamiliar with people and things here, plus we took them away by force."

"Uh, they did," Knuckles pointed to two men across the room, "and I for one, am just going to be myself."

They heard a cough and looked behind them. Silver smiled at his fiancé, "Blaze."

Sonic whistled, "Damn Shadow….you wanna trade?"

Rouge glared, "Sonic!" she hissed.

"What?" he looked to the bat.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Sorry about him," she said to the pink hedgehog.

Rouge looped Amy's other arm with her's together, "Come, and sit."

The two girls guided the hedgehog and sat her down between them both, "Hungry?" Rouge motioned to the food on the coffee table in front of them.

Amy was starving, but she wasn't looking at the food, she was looking at the figure walking into the room and heading towards the big doors.

"Blaze does she speak English?" Rouge asked.

Blaze nodded, "She must, she talked to me, well sorta."

Amy stood up, "Hey."

The figure stopped and looked to them. Brown eyes stared out of the long cloak and at Amy's green eyes. Amy looked at her before pointing, "You," she said sharply, almost glaring.

The group turned and the person made a run for it. Sonic leapt over the couch, slamming the door shut just as the figure opened it, "Where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

The hood was removed by Sonic and the lime green hedgehog glared at him, "Away."

Sonic turned her around, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Why? We're so much fun!"

She sat down and sat by him and glared at Amy, who had sat down, "Why did you do that?"

"Where do you think you can go?" Amy asked, "We have no clue where we are, and how we get back, and frankly Sarah, I don't think we ever will."

The hedgehog blinked, "How do you know my name?"

Amy sighed, "I was in the same archery class as you when we were fourteen."

Sarah looked at her, "I still don't know you…"

Amy breathed out heavily, "You couldn't get your arrow straight so you stormed off after throwing the bow at the teacher…"

Sarah grinned, "I remember!"

Amy smiled, "Throwing the bow," Sarah said and Amy's smiled quickly faded.

Sonic laughed, "I threw a can at my teacher in combat training once."

"No one cares," Rouge said.

Sonic glared at her while Shadow smirked, "That was because you were…upset to say the least because that I won the match."

Sonic glared at him, "No one asked you!"

"No asked you what you threw at a teacher, now did they?" Shadow asked.

Sonic fell silent and Rouge laughed now, "You can never win him, can you?"

Knuckles shook his head, "Sonic doesn't think, he just does it and gets lucky sometimes, Shadow uses logic, making Sonic be defeated for once."

Sonic glared at the echidna, "Shut up," he muttered.

"It's true," Silver said, "Now Shadow is the only one we can't beat, but one day," Silver looked up at the ceiling, "One day…"

Sonic snorted, "You can't beat him."

Silver glared at him, "Watch me."

Sonic turned to him and sat there, after a moment he slapped his hands on his knees slightly, "I'm watching, and nothing is happening."

"Guys," Cream said, "please stop for awhile," she looked to Amy and Sarah, "Hungry?"

"Starving," Sarah said.

"Starving," Amy said at the same time.

The two looked at each other, "Hungry," Sarah said.

"Ravenous," Amy said.

"Famished," Sarah said, smirking.

"In need of food," Amy said.

Sarah stopped, "You have to say a word!"

Amy shook her head, "No rules, since you didn't say some before."

Sarah growled and picked an apple from the basket of fruit while Amy peeled her orange.

Sonic looked at them, "Big words huh?"

"None that are in your vocabulary, or sorry, your use of words," Sarah told him.

Silver laughed with Knuckles, "I think, she is good for your cockiness," Silver said to the blue blur.

Sonic grumbled something, "Well maybe she," he pointed at Amy, "Can make someone like him," he pointed at Shadow, "Actually happy."

Amy's eyes met Shadow's and she first thought, '_Red eyes….I've never seen red eyes before, they're like rubies, beautiful and shiny….as if they could just hypnotize someone or something….'_

Amy quickly looked away and focused on her orange, peeling it off with her nails and eating it as the group talked. She listened and laughed a bit while the group said some funny remarks and memories they shared with the each other. They especially laughed harder when Sarah got an orange and on purpose, made it squirt some juice on Sonic's face after he put his arm around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the group walked outside, Sarah made a dash for it, but Sonic grabbed her around the waist, flinging her over his shoulder like she were a sack of potatoes. She gave in ten minutes later and let Sonic hold her hand to make sure she wouldn't run off.

Amy was stuck in the back with Shadow and she wondered if it was on purpose, mainly because Rouge had told her to stay there, and she had, until Shadow pushed her back gently, moving her forward.

The group walked through the stables; horses held their heads up and nickered at the guests. Rouge stopped at a brown horse, much like the one Kane rode, which made Amy think it was the same horse.

Amy stopped and looked at a black one, "Twilight," she heard.

She looked to her right and took a step back from how close Shadow was stepping towards her. Shadow scratched the horse's head, moving the hair on its forehead. Amy looked at it and thought of the same animals the tribe had before they died from a disease in the winter. She wasn't so fond of them since one almost trampled her the first time she saw one.

They heard a throat being cleared and looked to Rouge, who was batting her eyes at the group, "The parents are inside, the trail is empty, the gear is out…."

Knuckles smirked at his fiancé, "Let's do it."

~~~~.~~~~

Amy looked up at the big black horse with white ankles and a white face. Its long mane was combed and its tail almost met the ground. Its dark eyes just looked forward as it stood there; one foot was bent as it relaxed in that position. The saddle was on it and the bridle was over its head. She had no clue what they were until Knuckles explained for her.

The horse was a Clydesdale horse and it was huge as she stood right next to it. But it just stood there, just standing without a care in the world.

Amy swallowed and looked up at the saddle, "It's kinda tall…." she said.

She felt someone get behind her and put their hands on her hips. She jumped and looked up, seeing Shadow. He looked down at her, "Need a lift?"

Amy swallowed again, "I'm not too fond of horses…."

He rolled his eyes and lifted her up as she squeaked. Getting her up on the saddle, he watched as she clung onto the neck of the horse while the horse ate grass. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're going sixty miles per hour….."

Amy opened her eyes and looked at him, "Right," she sat straight, holding onto the reins.

Shadow turned and was soon on the horse beside her, it wasn't Clydesdale. Amy cleared her throat to get his attention, "Why do you get a small horse and I get the big one?"

Shadow looked up at her, "Because, if something happens, the girls ride the Clydesdales to get across the river since they," he motioned to the horse she was on, "Are the only ones that can get across without slipping and breaking any bones."

Amy looked at him, "To save the girls?"

Shadow nodded, "That's how we run things, women and children first," she watched as he pulled on the reins, making the horse turn left and get closer to her horse, "Come on," he said, "Pull the reins left, he'll know what to do."

Amy did as she was told and horse jerked his head up, moving left immediately. Amy clung onto the reins as the horse steps were uneven from the terrain which was the grass. Shadow rode beside her and looked at her, "Just calm down, if you calm down, he will."

"What's his name?" Amy asked after awhile of silence.

"Sparking," Shadow said, "Cream names them all and we just go along with it, she lost her father a year ago and had to wait until her mother got out of depression."

Amy bit her lip, "Oh…."

She listened as he rode in front of her while they slowed down their horses; the girl's had to Clydesdales while the guys had smaller horses but they looked like they had good stamina. Amy looked at the black horse Shadow rode, the horse, Twilight, was a mare and a few years old as Shadow had told Amy. She had a white stripe on her face and one white stocking, the rest of her legs were black, and she had black hooves, which Shadow was a good thing that every rider should want.

Black hooves didn't break as easily while white hooves did. Amy had listened to Shadow as he had put the saddle on Sparking. She didn't get the name but she wasn't going to question it, like Shadow said, just go with it.

Amy slowed the horse down and watched as Knuckles took the lead with the sorrel colored horse that was probably the same breed as Shadow's. Sonic was behind him with Sarah's horse tied up on Sonic's saddle, making sure Sarah wasn't going anywhere, though they knew she could easily jump off and make it an inch before Sonic would get off and put her back on.

Sonic rode a brown horse while Sarah had a tan Clydesdale with a white mane and tail that reached to the ground also. Rouge had a brown Clydesdale with black mane and a black tail that was cut just above the knees on the horse. Cream rode a light tan Clydesdale with a golden colored mane and tail. Tails rode behind her with a brown horse like Sonic's only it had white stockings.

Silver rode another brown horse while Blaze rode behind him on a black and white Clydesdale paint. Amy calmed down as the terrain got rougher, she soon got used to it, moving with the horse while it stepped on a rock or stepped down on a little dip in the ground every once and a while.

She looked up after a while and saw them rounding a bend, she turned the reins right and Sparking turned, trotting now a bit but gently. She liked this big creature; it was better than the ones that the tribe once had, they were wild and would always rear when you got close.

This horse was gentle and understanding, doing what you told it to and it learned quickly. She looked around, watching some birds stir from a tree and fly around the group, going to another tree while the group rode pass them. A little creek ran with the trail a bit until it went into the tree around them. Amy watched as they walked into a group of willow trees. She smiled and the trial got wider. The group pulled up and stood on the edge of the trail to let the horses rest from riding for a good thirty minutes or so.

Amy got off with help from Shadow. Her legs were a little stiff as she walked and she looked around. The trees blocked everything off and the trail was the only thing you could really walk on. She watched Sarah go down into the trees. Amy followed her, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sarah jumped and turned around, "Sh, come on," she motioned Amy to follow her.

Amy looked back at the group who were busy getting food out that Cream quickly got together while the others got the horses ready before they left.

Amy looked back to Sarah and followed her, into a small trail. Sarah stopped and pointed up to a tree, "Do you see them?"

"See what?" Amy asked.

Sarah sighed and looked up at the tree near her, "Come on," she climbed the first low branch, "You can see them from here," she got down and let Amy climb on.

Amy gasped and smiled as the baby owls looked at the girls from their cozy nest. Sarah smiled as one hooted, "Amazing isn't it? Back at camp they had a few in a secret spot, I always went there, and sooner or later, they were my favorite animals. I would go out at night and sit on the rock in the middle of the river, listening to them talk to each other and watch them fly. One even caught a fish once in the river a few feet from me," Sarah said.

Amy looked down at her, "You like owls?"

Sarah smiled, "They're amazing…"

Amy smiled and looked back up at the baby owls, "Yeah…"

"Amy!" they heard.

"Sarah!"

Sarah's ears fell back as she listened to Sonic's growl, "We better go."

"No," Amy said, "Let them find us, that way, they'll know they can trust us," she looked at her, "Right? I'm not trying to run away."

Sarah looked at her for a second and then nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"You promise?" Amy asked.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "….."

Amy didn't blink, "I remember a lot about people, and I remember you kept your promises, the ones that other people talk about to me."

Sarah nodded, biting the inside of her mouth, "I promise…."

They heard the footsteps and the girls looked up at the owls. Sonic and Shadow were in the front of the group as they came through on the tiny trail, "Where do you think you're going?" Sonic growled at them.

Amy looked at them, "Right here, look," she pointed up.

"What?" Cream asked.

Sarah looked back at her, "Baby owls…"

Amy smiled and looked at them, a shadow going over her figure. She looked up, "Their parent."

Sarah looked up and the group watched as the adult owl landed on the branch and hooted at the strangers, "We should go, leave them alone, they don't like strangers," Sarah said.

The group walked single file back to the horses, "Let's eat," a much calmer Sonic walked to the tan Clydesdale that Sarah rode.

Knuckles and Silver followed him; Rouge rolled her eyes, "Why do they have such huge appetites?"

Blaze laughed, "How do we not?"

Rouge laughed a bit and then glared at Knuckles, "The ham is yours, that's mine!" she grabbed the sandwich out of his hands.

Knuckles bit his bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes, "Pwease?"

Rouge's glare wasn't phased, "No."

Knuckles sighed and turned back to the saddle, grabbing the sandwich for him.

Amy smiled and watched Shadow hand her a sandwich, his gaze showed softness. She grabbed the sandwich and said, "Thank you," before sitting on a patch of grass and eating with the girls while the guys leaned on the horses, eating.

As they got up and onto their horses, Amy looked to the willow trees ahead and smiled. She raced through them and they yelled, "Hey!"

Thinking she was running off. She spread her arms out and touched the willow trees like she always did back home, Sparking slowed down, realizing he had no one to tell him what to do.

He stopped at the edge of the willow trees and turned around. Sarah bit her lip and walked beside Sonic, grabbing the reins tied onto his horse and running towards Amy, doing the same. Amy smiled at her as she laughed, "Why are we doing this?" Sarah laughed.

Amy shrugged, "I just always do it with the willow trees on the trail to the center of the camp."

Sarah looked at her, "It's so weird, I don't remember you, yet we've walked the same paths and trails."

Amy smiled, "I'm kinda scared you're gonna throw a bow at me."

Sarah smiled slightly from her joke, "Shut up…"

Sonic caught up with her and glared at her, "Not cool."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him, "Boohoo."

Shadow chuckled as he rode on the other side of her, "Better just back off Sonic."

Sonic grabbed her reins and held onto them, "You gonna lead Casanova?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "As if I'm anything like that," he rode past him and Sarah and rode beside Amy as the group came up behind them.

The group went into a pace that was smooth enough for Amy to not freak out from how the horse was stepping. She looked around her while Shadow looked ahead. Sarah's horse was now behind Amy's, both girls being on the right and the guys being on the left. Sonic held onto the reins of the tan Clydesdale as he looked around. Sarah looked around and watched as a tree got closer and closer.

Her eyes widened, "Sonic!"

Sonic jerked the reins and the horses collided together, the Clydesdale almost taking out the horse Sonic was riding. Sonic breathed heavily, "Don't do that!" he yelled, "You scared me to death!"

Sarah looked at him, "I should do that more often so you'll die quicker then…."

Sonic glared at her while Knuckles, who was behind him, laughed his head off at that one, "She and Shadow will probably be the only ones to beat you, whether with words or swords."

"Swords?" Amy asked.

"These," Knuckles pulled his out.

Amy looked at the engravings that were curved lines, criss-crossing each other and doing loops. It was steel she guessed, "What's it used for?"

Knuckles chuckled, "For battle I'm guessing."

Rouge glared at him and then looked at Amy, "Sorry about him, Amy."

Amy shook her head, "It's fine; we just use bows and arrows, sometimes little knives."

"Like these?" Sonic pulled out a small knife, "It's a dagger."

Amy took the knife and looked at it, small engravings of loops and flower petals of some type of flower were on the handle in silver while the rest of the dagger was just plain steel, "It's beautiful…."

Sonic shrugged, "This guy name Sam made it; he makes all of our knives and steel."

"Sam?"Amy asked.

"My cousin," Rouge said, "Black bat with blue eyes, like my father, Kane."

Amy's ears went back, but not in a coward way, more of in an aggressive way. She was sure, if she ever saw that bat, she would try to rip his head off. Amy nodded and turned around, as they walked forward. Rouge looked at them and shrugged while they shrugged back. Sarah looked away and let Sonic lead for awhile.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~

Getting off Sparking, Amy walked with the girls back to the castle type house as Rouge called it.

As they walked inside Amy looked at the cat in front of her, "Dad!" Blaze ran to the cat.

Amy's eyes narrowed into slits as Tom hugged his daughter. And now, Amy had a feeling Bannon was here, and was Knuckles' father. She hid behind the girls with Sarah on the other side. Tom smiled and let the girls talked to him about the ride.

Th boys came in and just as Amy guessed, Bannon walked in and smiled at them, letting them join in on the talk. Sonic brought Sarah out from the crowd, "This is Sarah," he said and looked around, "And…Amy was here somewhere…."

"Amelia?" a voice came.

She watched the black bat she wanted to rip the heart right out of, walk in, "She's here?"

"You know her?" Sarah asked.

Kane smiled, "I-"

He stopped as Blaze moved to show Amy in the background. Smiling he looked at the girl, "Welcome to our home."

Amy hissed at him as he touched her shoulder, "You bastard."

Kane looked at her, "I did what our army needed to survive."

Amy growled, "By taking away people? Innocent people? From their loved ones?" she stepped forward, closer to him and glaring, "Some were killed you heartless bastard! I bet children died!"

Kane glared at her, "The children lived. So have the others, only a few died, all by accident."

"Is that what you're trying to say now?" Amy asked, "To cover up that you're army is cruel?"

Kane breathed heavily, "You know nothing about our army and the way we work."

"I don't want to," Amy said.

Kane glared at her, but backed up so the group could stare at him while he looked at her, "I would suggest doing what we say…."

"Or what?" she glared.

He looked at her, "Or your brother is killed."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sega owns the Sonic characters.**

**-And yes, I'm making up this odd language as I go along. So…NO mean comments please!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Three:**

"W-What?"

Amy stared at Queen Aleena across the table. The group had dinner and left, all but her and Sarah since the queen wanted to speak them. Kane looked across the table at the two hedgehogs, the pink and the lime green.

Aleena sighed, "I know it isn't what you expected when you were dragged here-"

"Of course not, I thought we would be worshipped and given gold," Sarah's sarcasm filled the room.

Aleena looked at her sharply, "You will listen to us."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I don't have to, if Amy doesn't her brother is hanged in front of her, what if I don't though? I don't have any relatives that you can threaten me with."

Kane glared, "You think that'll stop us? There is always a weakness."

Aleena put her hand up to silence him, "We're trying to say this as nice as possible."

"Try harder!" Sarah yelled, throwing her hands up, "Because you only got as far as taking us away from our home and forcing us to do this!"

"Many others are going through the same thing right now," Kane said.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "So they're being forced to be expecting sooner or later and repopulate your damn army!?"

"Yes!" Kane smacked his hands on the table, "And you're lucky to be here! To be chosen by knights and not some caretaker or blacksmith who can hardly feed themselves!"

Sarah growled and looked away, after calming she sighed, "What about the others? Who are they stuck with?"

Aleena took this chance to talk, "The children have already been together and were in an arranged marriage while the disease happened. Sonic, Shadow and Manic were the odd men out. Sonia was the only girl."

Amy looked up at her, "So you just give people the first strangers you see to be their mates?"

Aleena sighed, "I know it is an odd way to tell you, but we have two more coming here, and it'll be just as difficult to tell them as it is with you, so we were hoping that you would set a good example for them to relax."

Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Never get your hopes up too high."

Kane glared, "You're one step from being taken to the chambers."

Amy looked to Sarah, giving her a warning look to shut up. Amy sighed and looked to the two, "So what now?"

Aleena licked her lips nervously, "You're in an arranged marriage."

Sarah groaned and walked in a circle, "Don't tell me…" she put her head on the table.

Kane smirked, "Yes, you're stuck with the cocky, Sonic the Hedgehog. Just think on the bright side, he's a prince."

Sarah groaned, "This isn't happening…"

Amy looked at the table, "I guess you know who you're with," she heard.

Looking up she saw Aleena, "Yes," Amy swallowed.

Aleena smiled softly and nodded, "I'll talk to you two more about this tomorrow after dinner with the girls, and they'll talk to you about it."

They watched her leave and Kane looked back to the girls, "Go to the rooms you woke up in."

Sarah glared, "No."

Kane growled, "You're pushing it, and sooner or later I'll be smirking at you before you get hanged!" he stormed off, letting the heavy, large door slam shut.

Amy looked at Sarah, "Goodnight…"

Sarah softly looked at her, "Yeah…"

Amy sighed and looked at the stairs. Going up them she watched as Sarah took another staircase, disappearing in the dark hall. Amy looked forward and felt her way down the hall, opening the first door knob she felt, she stumbled in.

Shadow quickly turned around and looked at what he thought to be an intruder, or Sonic. He straightened up, "…." looking at her, up and down, "Your clothes," he pointed to the clothes Cream left on the couch.

Amy looked down and grabbed them; she quickly walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. How was she supposed to live through this? It was an arranged marriage and it wasn't even her parent's idea. She looked down at the red fabric and pulled off her dress, putting the shorter one on.

She looked at herself in the mirror again. Was it supposed to be this short? It went to her mid thigh and had thin straps. She blinked a few times and sighed slightly, getting ready to wash her face and hair.

She used the sink again and looked around the bathroom once more, a bowl of some sort was in the corner, it was a big bowl and she tilted her head, '_What on Mobius is that?'_

She shook the thought from her mind and walked out, holding her clothes. Shadow watched her put the clothes in on a hanger, "It goes in the hamper…." he said.

She turned to him, "What?"

"The hamper," he pointed to a dark wooded, cylinder shaped, and tall box like thing.

She put her clothes in and looked around, stopping at Shadow who was sitting on the couch. Amy looked to the bed, "Um…."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Shadow said, turning a light off.

Amy slowly made her way over to the bed in the dark, lying down on her back she looked at the top cover of the bed, "…..Shadow?" she finally asked.

"Hm?"

She noticed he was probably sleeping and didn't want to take too much time from his sleep, "….What exactly is happening?"

"Exactly what Aleena and Kane told you."

"Why do your people do this?" Amy almost choked out, "We were happy without this mess and-"

"Look, I'm not too happy about this either, but it's to save a country, my country and it's practically your new home now, so just…." he sighed in frustration, "….goodnight."

Amy nodded though she knew he wouldn't see it, "…..Alright," her weak voice traveled to the ebony hedgehog on the couch.

She blinked a few times, her eyelids going over her eyes more and more after a while until she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

She shivered as his breath was felt on her neck. She felt him yawn against her skin and then pull her closer to him. She moaned and opened her eyes. She was met with green ones, "Morning Miss Sunshine," Sonic smiled at her.

Sarah almost looked like she was glaring at him, right up until she moaned and hid her head in his chest again as the sun poked through the crack of the drapes and hit her head.

'_Of all the spots it could land on? Really?'_

She heard her _fiancé _chuckle, "You can't sleep in."

Sarah buried into his chest more just to prove the point she was going to. He chuckled again and pulled his right arm off her waist and out of the sheets. He moved her semi-wavy hair behind her ear that almost touched his chin. He heard her hum a little and breath out, breathing in softer, she was nearly asleep again.

Sonic smirked and ran his teeth up her neck, causing her to jump and glare at him. He chuckled, "You need to wake up."

She glared at him still, "No," and hid her head in the pillow this time.

He sighed, "Come on Sarah, wake up."

She shook her head, "No."

Sonic pulled away and got out of the bed, "Whatever," he threw the sheets over her and walked to the bathroom.

Sarah listened as he walked out of the bathroom and walked to the side of the bed. She tensed and jumped when pressure was on her. She looked up and he was sitting on her, "What are you doing?" she asked slowly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Get up."

She growled and pushed him away, grabbing the pillow and hiding her face in it again. Sonic frowned and put his cheek to her's, "No love?"

She growled again, "Get off," she said slowly.

Sonic smiled, "If you get up."

Sarah shook her head, "I'll get up, when you get off."

"I'll get off when you get up," Sonic said.

Sarah moaned and turned on her back so she could see him, "Get off, Sonic."

He smiled again, "I don't think I want to."

She growled and pushed his chest, trying to get him off. The next second wasn't even in a blink of an eye for her. Her arms were pinned back and her fingertips grazed the wood on the bed. She blinked at the green eyes in front of her.

Swallowing, Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Sonic stole a kiss from her. Sarah froze and watched him pull away. He smiled softly and kissed her lips again, and again. Sarah closed her eyes after a few times. He kissed roughly and grinded their bodies together, causing Sarah to open her mouth, trying to protest, but Sonic kissed her again.

He kissed her once more, making this one last for awhile. She unfroze and lightly kissed back as he pulled away. She looked up at him and he looked back, "Surrender," he whispered into her ear as he leaned in again.

She swallowed again and looked around the room as he kissed her neck, "You have no choice but to," she heard.

She licked her lips and still tasted the taste of his kiss on her lips. She let out a deep breath, "Fine…."

* * *

"What are we doing today?"

Shadow jumped and bumped his head with Amy's, "Ow!" they both yelled.

Shadow got up from the couch and looked at her. She wore a dress like before only it went to the floor and was emerald with a jewel pattern.

She was rubbing her forehead, "Sorry," he said.

Amy shook her head, "My fault…."

Shadow got up and stretched, "I believe you are spending time with the girls."

Amy stopped, "What about you?"

"Training," Shadow said.

"Oh," Amy looked away then looked back at him, "What do you train for?"

"War," he said.

"With the swords?"

"Yes," he sighed.

Amy's ears folded back, "Sorry…."

Shadow stared at her, "It's fine…"

Amy looked around and then looked at him, "Can I come?"

Shadow almost looked like he was about to laugh, "What?"

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Why can't I come?"

"Well, girls don't normally come to training, it's not what a Lady would do," Shadow told her.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I came from a tribe in the wilderness, and you don't think I would know a thing or two? That I would just be weak for the rest of my life? That I didn't learn anything? Did you forget about what I said to Sarah yesterday?"

"Hey, hey," Shadow stopped her, "Too many questions, but if you want, you can come...though you'll be leaving from boredom after a minute."

Amy smirked, "Try me."

* * *

"Alright Knuckles, mister big, brave and dumbest," Sonic teased the red echidna as he walked on the lush green grass.

"Rouge!"

The bat looked at her fiancé as she sat down in a long, dark purple dress with a gold color outline over the white cloth showing on her chest as the dress had a slit in it on purpose. She smiled and waved innocently, "Don't get hurt! Then we'd have to pay the doctor's more money!"

Knuckles looked back at her, "Really? No love?"

Rouge waved again, "Go! Play!"

Knuckles sighed, "We don't play, it's serious stuff here, Rouge."

Rouge waved him off again, "You're gonna lose!"

"I am not-"

The knucklehead was cut off when a dagger went through the air and zipped by his head, missing one of his dreads by a centimeter.

"You should've stayed on your left Knuckles," Sonic walked past him and picked up the dagger, "I could've given you a haircut."

"Dread cut," Sonia corrected him for the fun of it.

Sonic ignored his sister and looked at Shadow, "Alright Shadow," Sonic let his dagger loose in his hand, "Since you don't want to look like a fool in front of these beautiful ladies, I'll go easy on you."

Shadow sighed, "Always too kind, Sonic," he smirked and marked a spot in the ground.

Sonic smiled and turned around. Shadow's ears flicked in the blue blur's direction as Sonic turned sharply, letting his dagger fly.

Shadow easily sidestepped and looked at the blue blur, "Being you, I would've taken that as a joke."

Sonic smirked, "Dagger back now," he held his hand out.

Shadow looked at the dagger in the ground, its handle sticking out as its sharp tip closed in around the dirt. Shadow looked at him, "Do I look like a maid?"

"You look like _my_ maid," Sonic said.

Shadow frowned and picked the dagger up, "Rule number one, Sonic," he threw the dagger near Sonic's foot, "I'm not anyone's maid."

Sonic picked it up, "Shall we go over the others?"

Shadow growled a little, "Your cockiness is going to kill you one of these days in war…."

Sonic shrugged, "At least I'd have died being me and not someone else."

"I'd rather keep my head in the game and never die until my life is fulfilled," Shadow dodged another throw of the dagger.

Rouge sighed, "Do we have to watch this?"

Sarah looked at her, "Amy said she wanted to come."

Sonia sighed, "I don't see why we have to stay here too."

"It's fine," Cream said, "I don't have anything else to do."

"If this is call entertainment, put me out of my misery," Rouge muttered.

"That could be arranged," a voice said.

Rouge turned around and frowned, "It's not funny making jokes like that, Sam."

The black bat with ice blue eyes and black wings walked in the grass and looked at the girls, "You started it."

As Sam sat down in the grass beside Amy, he looked at her, "You a new one?"

Amy nodded, 'You make the…."

"Swords, armor, ect."

Sam smiled at her, "It's the only thing I'm good at, beside archery."

Amy blinked, "You do archery too?"

Sam looked at her, "You do it?" he almost sounded surprised.

"Yes," Amy told him, "Is that different?"

Sam nodded his head, "Ladies don't really participate in such things with weapons; they stay and guard the children."

Amy stood up, "Yes, but we used weapons and fighting techniques to do so."

Sam got up and stood beside her with his arms folded, "You think you could use a bow?"

Amy smiled at him, "I believe so."

~~.~~

Sonic skidded on the ground as he dodged Shadow's sword. It was silver and had carvings like most of the swords. Just swirls and fancy decoration.

"Can't touch me!" Sonic laughed as he dodged another swipe.

Shadow growled, "You haven't even hit me yet, so before you go talking smack," he barely sliced Sonic's slack dark blue shirt.

Sonic stopped and jumped up, cutting Shadow's loose black shirt as his on the arm.

"Now we're even."

An arrow struck the ground and the two stared at it. They looked up and saw Sam holding the bow. They looked at each other before going over to the bat while the other guys beat them to him.

"Hello," Knuckles greeted.

Sam nodded, "What are you doing here?" Tails asked, "Wasn't Fred worrying about a weakness in the armor or something?"

Sam shrugged, "He told me to take a break, thought I'd come and see the new ones," he looked at Amy, "some are just a bit more relaxed than I thought they would be."

Sam handed her the bow, "You think you could hit anything?" he joked.

Amy grabbed it, "I was in archery for four years," she grabbed an arrow and looked at him, "I think I'm capable of it."

Sam moved out of her way and she stared down at the tree. Though she loved trees and wouldn't ever think of hitting one with an arrow, she might just break that rule in her mind right now.

She breathed out, closing her eyes a bit so it looked like she was getting ready to sleep. She clenched her jaw and her grasp on the arrow disappeared. Watching in a split second as the arrow hit the tree's branch.

Sam looked at her, "Okay. Nothing fancy," he watched her look at him.

"What'd you expect? I don't know someone who can get a bull's eye each time," she told him.

Sam nodded and grabbed the arrow, "True, true. What about swords? Think you'd have anything special with them?"

Amy looked at Shadow's and as he let her hold it, she felt the weight of it. She grimaced and gave it back, "Too heavy."

Sam sighed, "What about daggers? Those are easy…ish."

Sonic reached forward and gave Amy his dagger. Amy looked at it and then to the tree. A part of her wanted to throw it, a different part of her wanted to give it back and not make a fool of herself.

She sighed, "I don't know how to use it."

Sarah reached for it, "Remember when I threw the bow?"

Amy nodded, "The teacher gave you a different weapon."

"It's like the dagger, but a bit longer and curved with the blade," Sarah looked at the dagger, "I lost it one time in the river."

Amy remembered she had told her she visited the owls, "Why did you have it at the time?"

Sarah shrugged, "It was the only thing I had," she looked up, letting the dagger go in between her fingers, resting there.

"And then you lost it?" Amy asked.

Sarah nodded, "But it was easy for me to use. The teacher said only two other people really used it for weapons, others would use it to cut trees for shelters or something."

Amy watched as Sarah flung her arm back and threw the dagger, her arm going straight as she leaned forward with her eyes narrowed.

Sam whistled, "What did that weapon look like?"

Sarah stared at her bull's eye, "We called it a _schopre_."

Rouge walked forward, "Maybe Sam could make one and you could show us how it worked."

Sarah looked at him, "Like I said, it was straight with the handle, it started to a curve a bit into a half moon, or _thereano _and then it bent back all of a sudden on the end, making a sharp tip that could cut a neat line in pretty much anything."

Sam nodded, "A scopra?"

Sarah shook her head, "Pronounce it like," she paused to think, "a 'scope' and 'ria'."

"How would you spell it?" Tails' curiosity gave in.

Sarah looked at Amy, "I'm not quite sure…"

The pink hedgehog looked down to think, "An s-c-h-o-p-r-e," she spelled it out, "Our language is a bit odd."

Sonic snorted, "No kidding."

"English is odd when you think about it," Tails said.

"Please, Tails, we don't need some long reason why English is one of the most complicated languages on Mobius."

Tails sighed, "Fine…."

Amy smiled softly at the kitsune and then looked to Sam, "So you think you can make it?"

Sam nodded, "I'll try."

* * *

"_Esra e yaunitio mie lunio yutnioara," _Sarah yelled when the glass slipped out of her hands at breakfast.

Everyone looked at her, including the parents. Queen Aleena raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Amy shook her head, "Nothing," she said quickly.

Kane looked at her, "What did she say?"

Amy heard his tone but she wouldn't look up at the black bat like Sam. Sarah looked at Kane, "Just cursing…."

Amy nodded, "Sarah's a bit….un-lady like."

"We'll fix that problem," Kane said.

Sarah glared at him, "I'm me, and I'd rather be me and not be forced to be someone else."

"A lady is just formal."

"I know what-" Sarah stopped herself and muttered more words in a different language.

"And the first thing is to stop muttering nonsense no one here but you and Amy understand!" Kane yelled all of a sudden.

Even Rouge looked scared, sitting beside her mother who was a white bat with blue eyes. He mother ignored Kane and ate breakfast. Sarah looked down at her food, "_Ese conlinua tunisioki baparo…."_

Kane glared at her again, "And by the time of the weddings you will be a lady."

Sarah's ears went flat against her head as she continued to look down, "Meaning no more smartass or sassy comment," Kane continued, "And you speak only English, ladies hardly swear," he said calmly.

He sat down just as calmly though Amy saw his shaking his fists before they disappeared under the table. Aleena just cleared her throat, "He is right, Sarah."

The lime green hedgehog just looked down at her lap. Aleena looked at the other parents of the kids, "And I need to have a word with some of the parents."

Blaze's father looked up and nodded along with Knuckles' father. They got up and met the queen at the door with Kane. Leaving the other parents with the children, Amy sighed again, "Sarah-"

"_ERA SIO PLANTEITI GINERAYIU_!" Sarah stood up, hollering at Amy.

Amy glared, "Don't complain to me. Sir Kane is being as nice as possible to you and you and I both know it. So I would suggest you stop being so damn pissy about everything and grow up. We're staying here and that's that."

"You are no boss of mine," Sarah hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe so but we also know that Sir Kane would probably be glad to see you hung in front of everyone. So _stop _with the cursing."

Sarah sat back down, straight this time while she put her napkin on her lap. Amy smiled in a thin line, "Thank you."

"_Tinlagero." _

The group was expecting Amy to tell her to stop again but Amy just nodded politely and continued to eat. Rouge's mother, Stephanie, coughed, "What did she say?"

"You're welcome. No matter how sharp of a tone it was," Amy almost glared at the lime green hedgehog.

Knuckles' mother smiled gently, "Maybe you could teach some of us some _nicer _phrases in your language."

She was a pink echidna with brown eyes and the half moon that Knuckles had on his chest-only she had it on her forehead, hidden by her long dreads. Silver's mother was a white cat with green eyes, his father had died when he was two years old. Her name was Christina and she sat near her son and Blaze, "Yes, I like that. Maybe Kane will think it over."

"We don't need his permission," Stephanie said, "He's just a stubborn ass."

"Well that's not very lady like," Brailee-Blaze's mother- giggled.

She was a blue cat with gold eyes. Tails' parents had died protecting him Aleena had taken him in but hadn't adopted him though Sonic saw him as a brother already. Stephanie nodded, "I don't follow his rules, I just don't talk when he is. That's probably what made our marriage work!" she laughed.

Parisa, Knuckles' mother's name, smiled again only wider, "So…what would be thank you?"

Sarah ate her toast while Amy glanced at her, "What?" Sarah covered her mouth while asking in a lady posture.

"You know more of our language than me."

"But if you know 'you're welcome' you would know 'thank you' as well, wouldn't you? What's the point of learning one thing that's actually an answer to 'thank you'?"

Amy frowned, "Fine," she smiled at Parisa, "_Babetrie." _

"How would you say what Sarah said?" Cream gently asked while her mother-Vanilla- nodded in agreement.

Amy laughed gently, "Right. It's like 'tin' 'la' 'g' 'aero'." Tinlagero. Then thank you is like 'ba' bay' 'try'. Babetrie. Not 'tree' at the end, some teachers mess that up actually but the chief always said it like that way and I listen to him more often than the teachers," she giggled again.

Christina laughed a little, "Well, what about hello and goodbye?"

"I-I use those," Amy stuttered, "But there's _anhonio _and _hetrionoa _for hello and goodbye."

Rouge smirked, "Should we even ask how to pronounce though more slowly?"

"_Anhonio _is like 'a' in Spanish not English and then you had the 'n' which stays the same as in English and then you have 'hon' which is like the beginning of honey and then your 'io' which is like….um," Sarah though for a moment before looking at Amy, "What would that be like?"

Amy shrugged, "I just know to say 'io' but the basics would be 'i' in Spanish so it sounds like an 'e' and then the 'o' in Spanish so it stands out more."

Sarah nodded, "Then _hetrionoa _is 'het' 'rion' with the 'ion' sound being like an 'e' and then the 'n' added to it and then the 'o' and 'a' in Spanish again."

"Wow," Blaze said while holding her piece of toast up, "How many words are there in your language?"

Amy bit her bottom lip, "I wouldn't know. I only know the basics since my teachings ended when I turned sixteen."

"How old were you when you started? Stephanie took a bite of her breakfast.

"I was thirteen so you had to be about eleven or ten," Sarah motioned to Amy.

Amy angled her head, "I thought I was older than you."

Sarah shook her head, "No. I was always- or usually is the right word-one class or two ahead of you. I ended my teachings going above the basics."

"So it took you that long to learn the basic words?" Cream's eyes widened, "Maybe we shouldn't learn the language," she laughed.

Tails chuckled, "I agree, Cream."

The doors where the four parents left, opened and Kane leaded them with Aleena at his side. Tommy and Bannon were muttering to each other until they got to the table. Kane leaned his head to the side and stared at the "new ones". Aleena touched his shoulder to make him sit beside his wife, "News of a war broke out this morning."

"War?" Stephanie narrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, it seems not all of the people left in your tribe agreed to their chief or to this bargain. Your chief was killed last night by some of his trusted men," Aleena said while watching Sarah and Amy.

Amy stood up, "That's a lie! Trustworthy men of the chief wouldn't have done that! Where'd you get that information anyways!?"

Everyone at the table besides the fathers was silent. No one would ever dare to challenge the queen but Amy wasn't going to listen to them, neither was Sarah who stood up as well. Aleena frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" Sarah hissed but Amy cut her off.

"How would you know this? You didn't even bother to keep in contact with our tribe. You took what you needed and left!" Amy wailed.

"Our messengers are everywhere, dear."

Shivering, Amy clenched her jaw while staring at the table. Aleena motioned for Tommy to go forward. The cat cleared his throat, "They have sentenced our countries to war. Well," he glanced at Aleena, "By law if the Natives pass the borders they're executed but seeming as they hide rather well, and keep doing this, _we _have marched through their territory last night when the chief was killed."

"Yes," Bannon stood beside him, "Our messengers have gotten word of another bargain. Marriage will be the only way to stop this war so far, one of your parents, Miss Amy, has taken over while the other is ill. Our fights have stopped this morning and we have given the rest of your tribe hospitality once again."

Amy was confused but that didn't matter, "Alright, what do you mean exactly?"

Kane rolled his eyes and snorted, "You're both getting married first to stop this battle so we can live in peace again. Once that is done, the others will be set free to return back to their tribe," he opened his arms up while leaning back in his chair.

Amy glanced at Sarah, both aware of the two they were betrothed to sitting right beside them. Amy sighed, "You promise this deal?"

Aleena nodded with Kane while Tommy and Bannon stood on the side as if they were guards but they agreed as well. Amy swallowed, "Then I'll do it."

"What!?" Sarah gasped, "Amy!"

Amy turned to her, "My brother protected me ever since I was born and I've never been separated from him for this long….but if it means he'll be safe with my parents then I'll do it. I know you're family isn't with you at all, Sarah. But you must do this for our people. One wedding might hold it back but agreeing to two makes them look good, which they are. Come on, please," she begged.

Sarah glared at Kane before stand tall, "Fine," she hissed before storming out of the room.

Sonic got up and nodded o his mother while running after Sarah. Amy felt a hand grip her's while the parents payed attention to their breakfast like the kids. Amy looked at Shadow, his red orbs staring at her and she slowly sat down, sitting closer to him. It felt like the room turned into a freezing icecap and Shadow was the hot fire that kept her warm now.

* * *

Amy looked at the gown that she now wore. The girls would be gossiping about the men and going over the weddings tonight so Cream and Rouge barged into Amy and Shadow's room with gowns.

"I like this one," Cream pointed to the blue dress Amy had already tried on.

"Well I like this one," Rouge motioned to the one Amy had on now.

Hearing a knock on the door and it opening, Kane peered through. He walked in and nodded to his daughter who smiled gently back, "Yes, Dad?"

"The girls are waiting for you."

Amy laughed a little as the two girls hurried. Rouge tied the sash around Amy's waist a little too tight for the pink hedgehog to bear. Cream tightened the beautiful bun that Rouge did and put in a small crown that the girls all wore with Sonia being the biggest and most real of course since she was a princess. Kane bowed a little before going out of the room and shutting the door.

Sarah came in not a minute later and obviously had run into Kane. She stared between the girls, "Are we ready?"

Rouge put out a finger, "Just a minute!"

Cream put the blue dress in the wardrobe for Amy to wear later and hurried to Sarah, "I am!"

Amy walked to her while Rouge continued to tie the sash into a neat bow. Amy sighed and swatted her arms away to do it herself. After a few seconds of standing there waiting for Amy, the girls left to go downstairs in the giant mansion.

Still shivering, Amy walked in a big cozy room. The mothers-even Aleena- and their daughters-or most of them-sat on the giant rug that looked like from a bear, or a few bear rugs put together. Their shoes were off and food was in the middle.

Aleena and Sonia patted the seats beside them so Sarah had to sit by the queen and Amy took the seat by Sonia. Taking their shoes off, Rouge sat by her mother and Cream sat by her's and also Brailee. Blaze stretched her bare feet out, "Thank goodness…I love nights where we can just be girls."

"No rules, no diets," Stephanie raised her eyebrows in humor while eating the popcorn. **(I don't know what type of food they have but I'm just saying stuff like popcorn, yogurt and the best-chocolate!)**

"No men," Aleena said.

"But," Christina sang, "We still have weddings to plan. Now, where were we last time?"

"Blaze's seating chart!" Cream scrambled to the notebook near the purple cat, "Which I have remembered!"

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Well what about Sarah and Amy? Their weddings are the first ones, so shouldn't we worry about theirs?"

"Excellent," Brailee said, snapping her fingers, "Where's the butler, we need more notebooks and pencils."

The door opened but only a little ways. Aleena smiled, "We have one more joining us ladies…"

Peering in was a blonde hedgehog. Her hair was bleach blond with several silver streaks, it was wavy and waist length as it flowed down while she looked in. Aleena nudged Sarah to get her-who secretly rolled her eyes. Sarah went over to the female and whispered words to her. Slowly, a hand reached out and grabbed Sarah's while the lime green hedgehog guided her to the group of girls. Amy looked at her up and down. Her eyes were light silver with a gold tint that made them look bronze. She had a tan muzzle and a curvy figure. She had to be about Amy's age though.

"Sunny," the rose hedgehog said.

"Do you just know everyone?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

Amy smiled a little, "She was in my class."

Sunny nodded and sat down besides her hurriedly. Sarah hesitantly took a seat down besides Aleena again, or her future mother-in-law. Aleena smiled at Sunny, "You'll love it here! WE were just going over wedding plans; don't worry though, not for you."

Amy was sure the queen would've added 'yet' into that sentence if Sunny hadn't been so shaken up.

"Anyways!" Parisa clapped her hands, "How about Sarah first? Trimmed or long?"

"W-What?" Sarah asked.

"Your dress," Cream giggled, "Trimmed to the ankle or long to the ground?"

"I say trimmed," Aleena spoke up while Sarah nodded.

"Alright, write that down in here," Cream gave her a notebook with a smile.

Sarah slowly grabbed it and opened it, "But this has your notes…."

"We're done with plans for Cream's wedding and my wedding," Rouge said.

"I have two to plan," Sonia whined.

"Not really, the mothers all plan them, you know that," Aleena looked at her daughter who smiled in a thin line.

"Well…who's planning ours?" Sarah said, "We don't have our mothers here."

"So _I _will plan it," Aleena sharply turned to her, "And since Shadow lived with us since he can remember, I'm planning yours too," she twisted to Amy who nodded and smiled slightly.

"Now," Christina put her hands out, "What color?"

"I'm planning on blue, it's Sonic's color. And I for one like how the sets have turned out," Aleena said.

"Sets?" Amy asked.

"Table cloths, ribbons and the décor," Sonia told her, "Mom always gets them in sets. Or that's what she calls them," she whispered the last part with a giggle.

"Baba baba!"

The girls turned their heads to see Manic in the lead of the guys, who waltzed in-literally. Well, except Shadow and Knuckles. Sonic looked like he was having a blast, dancing with an imaginary partner while humming. Manic laughed and landed on the couch, "Sorry mum, we got kicked out."

Aleena didn't look the slightest amused. Sonic chuckled and wrapped his around Manic's shoulder, "Can you guess why?"

"I don't think I want to know," Sonia said to her brother.

Sonic ignored her as usual, causing her to roll her eyes. Stephanie sighed, "We were going over wedding plans."

"Fantastic!" Silver said, "Who for?"

"We skipped you," Blaze teased.

He pouted while leaning close to her, "I don't feel the love."

Silver sat down beside her anyways and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. Sonic took a place beside Sarah who frowned, now she was trapped even more. Then the fathers came in.

~~~~.~~~~

"So I trip over the rock, hit my head and she's on the sidelines laughing her ass off," Knuckles pointed to Rouge.

Parisa and Bannon sat together on one of the couches with Kane beside Bannon and Stephanie on the other side of the black bat. Silver and Blaze sat on the carpet in front of Christina, who sat by Aleena. On the floor as well, was Knuckles Rouge who sat in front of Bannon and Kane. Manic was inching closer and closer to Sunny who was asleep. Sonic held onto Sarah while sitting behind Aleena.

Sarah let Sonia, who was sitting on the other side of her mother, play with her quills. Amy sat beside Sarah while Shadow kept his eye on her from the chair behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Tails and Cream were sitting on another couch while Vanilla took a one person couch beside them.

"I was just getting back at you from when I fell that horse on our ride two weeks ago," the ivory bat protested with a smirk, holding her chin with her hand.

"I helped you up!"

"Yes, after laughing at me for a good five minutes!"

"Two!"

"Three and a half."

"Two and one fourth," Knuckles glared at her playfully.

"Three."

"Alright, alright," Sonic wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulder even tighter and growled, "Sonia, that hair brush doesn't feel too good scrapping my arm."

Sonia rolled her eyes and purposely did it again only harder. Sonic released his arm, "OW!" he yelled, "Mom!"

Aleena patted his head, "Shush, Sonic. Sonia, stop it," she looked to her daughter, "I swear, it's like I'm still taking care of young children."

Sarah smiled a little, looking away to hide it as much as she could, but she only hid it from those three while the others took notice but didn't say a word about it. Wrapping his arm back around his fiancé, Sonic glared back at his sister.

Shadow loosely wrapped his arms around Amy's neck, making her tense. As he leaned his head in the crook of her shoulder, Amy realized he was tired. Probably more tired of Sonic's talking and random singing that he did every now and then, then in need of some sleep.

"Alright," Kane stood, taking notice in the sleeping children-or younger adults-in the room, "Time for you all to get to bed."

Rouge whined, "But dad…."

"Hey, you either sleep in here on the carpet or in your bed."

"I'll take the bed," Knuckles stood up, holding his hand out for Rouge, "Come on," he yawned.

Sonic picked Sarah up bridal style and walked to the door, "Shads, would be ever so kind as to hold open that door?"

Shadow frowned, "I am _not _your maid."

"No, you're my slave," Sonic teased.

Shadow growled and picked up Amy by the arm. The rose hedgehog contained a wince because Shadow soon held her more gently by the waist, walking along with her as if they were in a park. Silver sighed as Blaze got up, "I'm turning in," she said as Silver followed her like a puppy.

Tails and Cream got up without a word and Sonia followed Manic who held Sunny in the bridal style as well. Parisa nodded at them, "Goodnight, children."

"Children?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles, "We're over eighteen, can't she call us young adults, or by our names?"

"I'd call you Faker if I could," Shadow said, making the cobalt hedgehog look back at with a frown, "But your mother already told me not to," Shadow smirked, "Too bad."

"Goodnight," Vanilla spoke up.

Amy smiled at the parents, "Goodnight."

The "children" walked out and down the hallways or up the stairs to their bedrooms. Aleena looked at Parisa and the other mothers, "Amy was the only one to answer…"

"Oh well, they can't be kids forever," Christina shrugged her shoulders, "I'm turning in as well though," she stood up and walked to the giant wooden door.

Aleena soon followed and one by one, the parents went in pairs or alone to their rooms to turn in for the night.

* * *

**Gosh I hope this story is still alright! I might just keep it hanging for awhile until I finish my others...you tell me, guys. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sega owns the Sonic characters.**

**-And yes, I'm making up this odd language as I go along. So…NO mean comments please!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Yes I know this chapter is mainly about my OC with Sonic and more of the love-hate relationship between them but next chapter is gonna be more ShadAmy definitely. So no comments about that please and enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

"_Hello? Anyone? Sarah?" Amy turned around and around in a tattered dress that resembled many of the kinds she had, only thinner and torn._

_She had bruises on her arms and could feel the blood on her lip it felt so real. Amy walked through what looked like a courtyard before headstones appeared in thin air. A graveyard. Many dead underground, and _above it_. Amy swallowed and turned around again, "Shadow? Sonic? Aleena?" she called but only the breeze of the dead called out to her._

_She shivered and walked down the aisle of dirt and stones between the headstones. Stopping ahead, she gasped, "This can't be happening!" she wailed, putting her hand over her mouth, "JAMIE!"_

_The red hedgehog wouldn't ever hear her no matter how many times she yelled as he dangled from a rope that tied to the hanging spot. He was surrounded by dead bodies, some hung with him and others were on the ground. Near the dead trees were stones with lifeless Mobians in between the giant rocks. Amy gasped while she walked further down._

_The known-to-be-already-dead-chief lay huddled with a child who had later been killed though the chief tried protecting him. The chief's wife lied cold in a pile of leaves with two other females and a male. Her daughters were pressed with stones while her son was hung by Jamie. Drak-the brown hedgehog Amy scarcely remembered- was hung on the other side of her brother._

_Amy let out a short breath, "Mom!" she hugged onto the white hedgehog lying on the ground near children and other females who had tried to protect them as the chief had with the young boy._

_Her mother was bloodied and frozen. Amy cried harder than ever as she looked around for her father. When she did find the red adult hedgehog, she was in shock. His body was under the stones like the chief's daughters were near her father. Amy pounded on the rock though her father was long dead, "No! This can't be happening! I won't believe it! No! No! No! NO!"_

"NO!" Amy jolted awake, tears stained against her cheek and more coming.

She grasped onto the coverings, bawling. She turned to her side and wiped her nose, hiding the cover over it and her mouth. Something creeped around her waist causing her to jump and twist sharply around. Red orbs stared at her, "Rose?"

It was too late to turn around and act asleep or as if nothing was wrong. Shadow waited, nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder to get the answer faster. She shrugged him away, putting her hands on his chest, "It was just a nightmare…."

She turned back around but the arm around her waist only tightened until her back hit his chest. Amy frowned and looked at his face, which was back in the crook of her shoulder as if it were his favorite place to rest, "Shadow."

He had closed his eyes and moved his head to the side so he was leaning on her, making her shiver for a moment before looking at him again, "Shadow. Please release me."

He let his hands slip away from her stomach. She started moving back to her side of the bed, almost at the edge of it when she realized it was _him _who was on her side of the bed. But just as Shadow had understood what she doing, he immediately wrapped his arms around her again and this time he added his legs going around her's.

She froze. The pink hedgehog didn't know what to do, "Shadow…I'm on the edge of the bed. Could you release me and scoot back, please?" her tone made him flinch, he wasn't going to address to that kind of tone, she would listen to him even if was the last thing she ever did.

He growled, muttering something but he hesitantly moved backwards, "Thank you," Amy kindly said, shifting back and cuddling into her pillow.

Shadow frowned and moved closer to her, "Stay," he heard, only making him smirk and travel further, "Shadow. Stay."

He nipped her neck making her jump. Moving to her ear as he entangled their limbs together, he whispered, "I do _not _follow anyone's rules but the queen's and mine."

Amy whimpered while he moved back with her, pulling her to his side, "Now stop being a child. No wonder they call us children."

She glared at him, "It's not my fault they call you that!"

"Shhh," he hid his face behind her quills, "Don't wake up the others," he studied her face while she kept his gaze.

Amy sighed, giving in and letting him cuddle into her. She closed her eyes, tears gone while she dealt with her stubborn _fiancé._ She sniffed though which only caused him to hold her protectively, "It was just a nightmare," she sensed the reason as if smelling the stench of fish from a mile away.

As the hours wore on, Amy stayed awake with him while he nuzzled and nipped her neck and shoulder. She didn't push him away and she didn't try to enjoy it. She wasn't in the mood and she barely knew him. Amy frowned. Sooner or later, she would have to marry him whether by choice or force. And after that she would be have to be….

The twenty-one year old shivered in the ebony hedgehog's arms. He whined as if she were hurt and wrapped his arms around her, trying to cover her body in his warmth.

Slowly and not-so-hesitant to get away from the black hedgehog in the bed, Amy drifted to sleep again. She only hoped not to relive her dream.

~~~~.~~~~

Amy didn't dream the same nightmare again. She woke up to the sun hitting her eyes, feeling her body even more tangled with Shadow's while he slept. His calm breathing made her wonder what he thought of about this. Arranged marriage might as well have the new name 'arranged life' instead.

She groaned and tried rolling out of his hold. His arms were around her still but their legs were the mess. She had turned in her sleep and wrapped her legs around him while he had relaxed and put his down. Sooner or later in the night, Amy guessed she put her legs down and the two had a leg-war. Hitting each other probably or maybe it was just her.

Once the rose hedgehog was up and out of bed, she unsteadily walked to the drawers and pulled out the blue dress on that Cream had left for her. It had a floral pattern and wasn't as poofy. Amy sighed and grabbed it before arms squeezed around her stomach. She jumped and turned around by force. Shadow smirked at her, "You could really use a bath, no offense."

Amy glared, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Shhh," he picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

The tub Amy was still peculiar with was where Shadow headed. He turned little knobs on the ivory looking bowl, "It's a bathtub, Rose. It's like…a pool. Where you get clean," he told her.

Her ears were bent back, "I'm not a child," she hissed.

Shadow looked her up and down before grabbing the dress and placing it on the counter, "Do you think you need help?"

Amy chewed her bottom lip while staring at the tub as if it were about to come alive and eat her, "Ummm…how does it work? How do I control it?"

Shadow sighed and grabbed her hand, walking her to the tub and explaining to her how it worked. Five minutes later she nodded her head, the water was up to the brim and Shadow warned her to get in slowly. He placed towels around the edge just in case in though.

He halted in front of her. Amy hummed while fidgeting her feet, "Aren't you gonna go?"

"Aren't you going to undress?" he folded his arms.

Amy's eyes widened, "Not in front of you!"

"Then move so I can get out."

Amy glanced back at the door and realized she was in the way. She let him go by and slammed the door when he was gone. She looked back at the tub and the water filled in it. It was steaming hot when she got in, bare, and ran her fingers through the top. She smiled and leaned back, sighing and closing her eyes.

~~~~.~~~~

Shadow waited and waited and waited. When fifteen minutes went by, the door was knocked on, "Come in," he called.

Kane entered, "Breakfast? Aren't you coming?"

Shadow sighed and got up from the couch to the bathroom door. He banged on it, "Rose! Time to eat!"

He heard her moan and then water swish while she stepped out. The water drained and Shadow turned to the black bat, "Give us a second….or an hour."

"Hmph, how's it going?" Kane stood straight like a knight would've, but only Shadow and Knuckles would actually stand straight-one knowing what to do and the other trying to impress Kane as he was due to wed the bat's daughter.

"Fine. What are they supposed to do today?" he tilted his head to the door, motioning to Amy.

Kane heaved a deep, thoughtful sigh out, "I believe Aleena said she wanted to meet with you, Sonic and your betrothed. I'm not quite sure what the queen is doing anymore."

The door opened and Amy pulled her hair back while she had on the blue dress. She put the black undergarments into the hamper, having pulled out new ones for the dress. She braided her hair quickly and neatly which amazed even Kane while the two men stood there, "Breakfast?" she suggested with a smile.

* * *

"My what?"

Kane sighed while the dining hall only consisted of him, the queen, Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Sarah. Aleena was beside him while he leaned against the table again, his hands placed on it as if to catch his balance, "Your guys' weddings, Sarah."

Sarah blinked, "What…about them?"

"They'll be held this week. Friday."

"W-What's today?"

"Have you not seen a calendar lately?" Kane inquired.

"Have you not seen a mirror lately?" Sarah sneered at him while sitting near the queen with Sonic on her right and the queen on her left.

Amy warned her with a glare while she sat on Kane's left and had Shadow on her left, so she had Kane on her right. Shadow grabbed her hand under the table the first five minutes in the whole conversation and hadn't seemed to want to give it up. Sonic had his hands on the table while Sarah kept her's on her lap.

"Monday," Aleena sighed, putting her hand to her forehead, checking for a fever or if she were about to die of frustration with the lime green hedgehog.

Amy swallowed, "So we have only a couple days to figure how to plan them?"

"I'll be planning them as I have to set things up with the other boys who will help while you four get ready on the day. Sonic," Aleena turned around so her back was facing them.

"Yes?" Sonic sat straighter.

"Your wedding will be first and then Shadow's. We only have one place to do it and that'll be out back in the courtyard."

At the word courtyard, Amy flinched. They all noticed. Kane tilted his head, "What? Do you not like the queen's suggestion?"

"N-no, I mean. I'm fine with it. I…just….."

"Kane," Aleena warned, "They are part of the family now, whether they like it or not," she kept a gaze on Sarah.

The lime green hedgehog fiddled with her fingers, looking down at them. Aleena looked back at Kane with a sigh, "Any ideas?"

Brown eyes glared at her. Amy cleared her throat, "Why don't you just put her in classes-Ow!"

Sarah glared at her now; the two had a glaring contest, "Why did you kick me?" Amy hissed/whispered.

"Alright, Sarah, you're in a class with Lady Vanilla. Cream's mother will teach you some manners."

"Fine….."

Kane cleared his throat in more of a growl. Sarah swallowed, "Yes, ma'am."

The bat smiled, "Good. Now, wedding arrangements and afterwards. Shall the queen tell you about those?" he asked the young adults.

Amy forced a smile as usual, "Yes, please."

Sarah nodded and Sonic shivered, "I'm cold," he yawned.

Aleena rolled her eyes, "Of course. I'd get the worst answer from my son."

Sonic then wiped his eyes and nose. Aleena sat down while Kane left between the giant doors. Shadow ran his tongue over his fangs and teeth. The queen sighed, "Alright. Let's get started."

* * *

"I HATE HER!" Sarah slammed their door while she stormed into the room.

Sonic came in quietly after her, trying to avoid the fury. He closed the curtains as the moon rested in the dark sky. Sarah mumbled and growled, "What? She thinks she can rip peoples' lives apart and make them live new ones? Please! I'd like to see her with an arranged marriage. See how she likes it."

Sonic glanced at her, "She was."

The lime green hedgehog stopped and stared at him, still clad in her navy blue dress, "What?"

"She was in an arranged marriage with my father. And she's only doing the best for you guys-"

"She's doing it for your people!" Sarah yelled, "This has nothing to do with us, all except we're the pawns! I'm sick of it! I've been a pawn all my life. And my anger here isn't helping."

"Then learn to control it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sarah spat in his face.

Sonic growled and pushed her into the wall, trapping her, "Enough! You _will _listen to us and you _will _become _Lady _Sarah _the Hedgehog_," he hissed into her ear.

She whimpered, fighting against his hold, "Please….let go."

"Take it back."

"What?" Sarah growled, her fear vanishing.

"What you said about my _mother_," Sonic growled at her.

"No."

The blue hedgehog flung her to the bed and climbed on top of her, "Take it back!"

"No!"

He paused before growling, "You'll _love_ her when she doesn't throw you out in the cold. _Because I would_."

Sarah watched his face come closer; she fought back a whimper while her eyes were saucers and her body shook.

* * *

Amy quietly sat at the edge of the bed. Shadow climbed in and sighed, "Aren't you coming?"

Her eyes were narrowed along with her eyebrows. Shadow climbed out from the covers and to the edge of the bed with her, "Rose?"

"Why are they doing this?" she choked.

Shadow sighed, "Listen, I don't honestly know why they depended on your people. This disease just wiped out ours though and we needed a leaning post."

"We didn't ask for this," she hissed.

"Hey," he growled, grabbing her chin and making her look at him, "It was your leader who agreed to this so don't come crying to me and say it's my fault. Your king was alright with this."

"He didn't know what was going on!" Amy protested.

"He lied!" Shadow's voice became higher with frustration. He growled and sighed, "Rose…he already knew what we were doing and was fine with it. Face it, your leader is more of a faker than Sonic."

Amy hiccuped, tears drying on her cheeks before Shadow wiped them away with his thumb. She shook her head, "I don't understand," she wailed.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her to the bed. The curtains were down but the moon still shined through the dark drapes. Shadow sighed and reached for the lamp. As he did, an arm reached out to him, "Shadow?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"They won't h-hurt Jamie will they?"

"No, Rose," Shadow's hands grazed on the string of the lamp.

"You promise?"

He pulled it and the room was in total darkness but the moon trying to fight through the fabric. He pulled the covers over them and just as she was about to ask him again, he replied, "I promise. Now go to sleep."

She rested in his grasp this time. No fighting. No whining. Just giving up. Shadow frowned at his sleeping fiancée; she was exhausted. Exhausted from the lack of sleep. Exhausted for having her life taken away from her.

And exhausted of having her life _controlled _for her. Where she couldn't make any decisions. Where she had no word. Sadly, Shadow felt horrible that he could actually agree to such terms, saying he understood what that felt like. But in truth, he did. They were both going through this with Sonic and Sarah. Also Sonia and Manic who would have their spouses-to-be out and about soon enough.

Shadow held her tighter and she moaned in her sleep. He didn't release her though. Something about this little hedgehog intrigued him. He yearned to know more about her for some peculiar basis. His muscular arms held her secure when she let out tiny whimpers in her sleep.

For the obdurate hedgehog it made him curious-wondering what she was dreaming of and how he could stop it from being a nightmare. For Amy, all she wanted was it to not become a _living _nightmare.

* * *

Sarah curled up in a ball on her side of the bed. Sonic was facing away from her, awake and actually reading. It's not like it surprised her, it was just different to see _Sonic _reading. But he did enjoy it very much, reading whenever he could each day.

The lamp on his side of the bed was on; her's was off of course. She scratched her nail into the wooden bedside.

"Stop."

She frowned but did as she was told. She looked up to the lamp closed her eyes. What felt like seconds later but were actually fifteen minutes of falling asleep, she felt her body going forward.

"Ah!" she hit the carpet with her face, putting her hands to stop her fall only made Sarah's wrist hurt on the right hand, "Ow."

The lime green hedgehog kneeled on the floor and looked up to see Sonic asleep. She rubbed her eyes before they went wide.

_She could run away. Never see this life again. Leave them behind._

Slowly and quietly, Sarah stood up and took one of her covers (robe-type thing), throwing it over her swiftly. She tip-toed to the door and opened it with a small creak. Sarah didn't flinch but walked out and shut the door just as silently as she had opened it.

Making her way down the hallway, she burst into a soundless dash. She hit the stairs and slid down the railing, skipping to the door in a happy-go-lucky mood. She went into the giant dining room and into the medium sized kitchen, knowing of the back door where they had come in one of the first days of being there.

She silently walked through the aisles of counters and stoves and out the door. The large courtyard, basically a green yard that was huge with a garden on the side, murmured at her it seemed while she walked to the stables. She stopped mid-way.

_SccomeSsstoSssmessssSaarrSss sahh._

Sarah shivered and turned back to the mansion as yelling and lights were turned on.

"Sarah's gone!"

She heard the growl from Sonic, thinking she'd probably be able to hear it a mile away. Sarah looked at the stables then to the house.

_Sssssdon'tsssslooksssssbackssssSaarrs ssaahhhsssss._

The hissing came back. It was like a snake hid in the garden entrance about fifteen feet away from her now.

_Ssscomessstossssmeessss._

"SARAH!"

Sonic's yell only showed anger to the whole Mobius world. The animals in the forests were probably frightened from their slumber and running for better sanctuary.

Sarah looked back at the entrance of the garden to see if anything was in there hiding. She shook her head and turned to the mansion. No point now or they'd come hunt her down-literally. Probably with hound dogs and weapons with horses. Sarah frowned. No, they'd need to get to the stables to do that.

_SSssscomessssssheeerrreeesss s._

Sarah was startled again from the murmur. She hissed back at it for a moment and everything turned silent. As if the voice wanted her to get caught hissing, making her a fool of herself for hissing at a hedge.

Sarah ran back to the kitchen door despite the fact that the ground starting hissing again at her. On the sidewalk and up the cement stairs, she pulled her robe up to not trip. Opening the door silently, she passed through the kitchen.

The lime green hedgehog ignored the footsteps rushing around the house. They were all probably startled awake and looking for her immediately. Only her chocolate eyes were gazing upon the red apple in its basket with others.

Taking the ripe snack in her hands she was about to bite into it when the door to the kitchen was flung open. Her wide eyes and open mouth made her a ridiculous sight for one pink hedgehog.

"You're so lucky!" Amy hissed, ripping the apple from her hands, "Just as Shadow left to help, I open the curtains and see you near the stables! You're lucky I won't turn you in this time, Sarah. But if you pull this again, or cross a line with them, I _will _tell them about tonight and turn you in!"

Sarah's ears cowered back, "Fine. That doesn't mean the manner part though, right?"

"Yes, it does!" Amy hissed in aggravation.

"Well, it's hard! Don't you hate them for this?" Sarah whispered to her, fighting to grab the apple from the pink hedgehog's hands.

Amy let her have it, "_Yes_," she sighed while footsteps rushed closer to the door, "Come on. You were hungry and came in for a snack. Got it?"

Sarah nodded, saluting her, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't be a smartass."

The two laughed and walked out the door. Grabbing an apple for herself, Amy led the way.

~~~.~~~

Sonic folded his arms and gazed down at the lime green hedgehog on their bed. She slowly ate her apple, chewing it slowly and swallowing just like a turtle would. She leisurely gazed up at him and bit her fruit with an eyebrow raised.

He sighed and sat down with her, "I thought you were running away…." He clasped his hands while he whispered.

Sarah wanted to tell him the truth. Then again, she didn't at the same time. So, she bit into her apple again. Sonic almost looked her way but decided against it, "You were so close to being a runaway…you're….."

"An idiot?" she bit into the apple while he looked over at her.

"Yes," he whispered, his ears going back against his head, "If you run away and they find you, you know Kane will hang you. It's how things work, it's the law my father set up. Afraid his own children would runaway."

"Good rule," Sarah said.

Sonic gritted his teeth before facing her fully, "Do you think this is some joke?"

She threw the apple into the waste basket near them, "What makes you think that I do?"

"You always…just…answer things in a smartass way. Especially to my mother and Kane. They're the highest and mightiest. You listen to them; you don't make a comment to be funny for attention."

Sarah turned to him, "What about your father?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Sonic growled.

She put her hands in her lap, "Fine. I don't know. I grew up with that kind of family. Always joking and living life. And to have that life ripped away from you kinda sucks, news flash," Sarah looked away to her left.

He glanced at her bare neck before licking his fangs over his mouth. In a swift movement, he grabbed her neck in his hands and bit down roughly.

"Ah-"

She was silenced by a hand over her mouth. She squirmed to get out of his grasp but he layed her down on the bed, pulling the covers over them with his free hand- she let little whimpers out. He crawled on top of her-still biting- and switched hands so he could turn off the lamp.

Sonic released and licked the bite mark. He sat up like he on the one morning before and rested on top of her. Glossy eyes stared at him while rapidly breathing, "W-What did you do?" she breathed out.

It wasn't a question. He knew it wasn't. It was a statement. A demanding challenge. He kissed her neck up and down, grazing his teeth against her neck to make her shiver, "You're _mine _now_," _he hissed and licked the territorial mark.

* * *

"Rose?"

The two were back in bed and Amy snuggled up to Shadow's warmth without a moment of hesitation. She had her eyes shut gently; making her look asleep but nothing fooled Shadow.

"Rose."

She let out a soft sigh, "Hm?"

"Sarah…wasn't actually eating, was she?"

Amy's eyes opened. Red eyes were waiting for the green to meet his gaze but they never did. She was unspoken in his embrace. He nuzzled her forehead and pulled away as if he were trying to make her expression change.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Amy slowly bent her head back in his chest hair. He held her tighter with wider eyes than before. His cheek rested upon her forehead. Amy would almost call this emotion 'frightful'. But not that Shadow looked scary; he looked as if he had just been the one scared.

He put his head back to the left side of her head, now hidden in quills and a pillow. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to flinch.

Shadow put his head up and stared down at her, "Promise."

She nodded and snuggled into his chest again. He sighed contently and rested his head on her's again. Closing her eyes, Amy finally looked up to Shadow only to know he was going into his own dream. Amy closed her eyes once more that night-hopefully- and her breathing slowly changed to a calm rhythm.

Unfortunately for her, her nightmares came back. Haunting her and waiting for the moment to become reality.

* * *

Sarah's eyelashes batted while she opened her eyes. Secure arms wrapped around her with a cheek grazing her's. Sarah looked at the window and squinted. Was the sun up already? She moaned and stretched which caused Sonic to groan and nuzzle her shoulder, "Go back to sleep," he muttered.

Sarah pulled her right arm free with her left and stretched again with her legs this time. She yawned and wrapped her right around Sonic's neck, leaning her cheek against his forehead now.

"Someone's in a fantastic mood," he murmured into her quills.

Sarah was about to say something when she heard purrs coming from her fiancé. She layed there with wide eyes as he purred louder and louder. Sarah worked on getting out of his grasp but instead it only made it tighter.

"It's only six in the morning," Sonic growled in annoyance, "Go back to bed," he whined this time.

"I'm not tired," Sarah spoke up and got loose enough to swing her legs over the side.

It only lasted for a second; Sonic wrapped his legs around her lower body, working on getting her feet up on the bed. Sarah froze again and squirmed, "Sonic," she wailed.

He got her feet back up and started nipping her neck again. Sarah growled this time, "I just can't _wait _for the wedding," she sarcastically said.

He hummed and kissed her neck until he got to her cheek. He flipped them over so she was on top of him. Sarah swallowed, "Can't we get breakfast?"

Sonic sat up and leaned against the wall before flipping them over so her head was over the edge of the bed a bit, "I think I'm getting dizzy," Sarah muttered.

Sonic smirked and kissed down her neck. Sarah tried kicking her legs but Sonic chuckled, "Just wait until _after_ the wedding. On our wedding _night_."

Sarah shivered, "I'm starving."

The blue hedgehog stopped his tormenting and sighed, "Alright, alright. But if I fall asleep in training today, I'm blaming you."

He got off of her and went into the bathroom. She rolled onto her stomach, "Oh goodie."

* * *

Shadow jolted awake for two reasons. The door was being pounded on and Amy wasn't in bed. He quickly got up, realizing she wasn't in the bathroom.

_No, no, nonononono! She promised!_

Shadow growled and opened the door, "What?"

A maid stood frightened, "Umm…."

"Spit it out," Shadow hissed.

"S-Sorry sir, but Sir Kane wanted you and the other boys to come to the ballroom quickly."

"Right now? Is the sun even up?"

"Yes. Barely, sir."

Shadow grumbled, "Fine."

When the maid was walking off he called her back, "Do you know where Amy is?"

"Yes she's in the ballroom too. The ladies all got up when Sarah and Sonic did."

"Thank you," Shadow said, a bit kinder before the maid left.

Shadow sighed and closed the door.

_Great…dancing._


End file.
